


Do The Work

by oraceon



Series: Partners In Crime: An Extended AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraceon/pseuds/oraceon
Summary: Baekhyun thinks he's the best shot in town but Chanyeol begs to differ.





	Do The Work

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my LiveJournal and AFF a while ago but finally crossposting it here.

Left foot tapping anxiously against the metal of the bar stool, Baekhyun glances at his watch for the fourth time this minute. He doesn't know why he's nervous, because Chanyeol's not late - he never is - rather that he himself is early. He can't expect the man to turn up ahead of time just to entertain him, not when he knows that Chanyeol plans every moment of his day right down to the second.

As anticipated, the tall, suited man slides into the seat next to Baekhyun's at exactly 10:04pm, not a fraction of a minute more or less than he'd texted him. As always, he's impeccably presented, black hair pushed back and shirt crease-free, silver cufflinks twinkling under the dim lighting of the bar. Baekhyun, in his acid-wash jeans and plain t-shirt under a leather jacket, feels understandably underdressed, but he knows the other likes it that way. Chanyeol orders a scotch first, taking a sip and grimacing slightly at the cheap quality of the alcohol, before even acknowledging Baekhyun. "So. Jeon is down."

It doesn't sound like a question, but Baekhyun nods anyway, eyes tracing the bob of the businessman's Adam's apple as he forces the whiskey down his throat.

"You're sure? I heard you were at quite a distance. Difficult to get a clear view from where you were standing, too." Chanyeol takes another sip, clearly not willing to spend too much time here, especially with all of the work he's sure to have scheduled at least for tomorrow morning.

In fact he stands up as Baekhyun begins to reply, leaving the exact amount to pay for his drink and Baekhyun's abandoned sangria on the counter, walking towards the back exit. "He's probably rotting in the ground by now," Baekhyun forces a laugh, short legs hurrying to keep with Chanyeol's long strides. "And as for accuracy, you don't need to worry about me. I'm the best shot in all of Seoul."

Chanyeol mulls, sparing Baekhyun a glance with his hand in the doorknob. "Are you?"

There it is, that patronizing lilt to his voice, the sardonic hint that laces every word he says to him. It makes Baekhyun feel weak, but not necessarily in a bad way; sometimes, when you're the most ruthless contract killer in Seoul, it's important to have someone to make you feel vulnerable.

The taller man shows seemingly no reaction and unlocks the door. He ducks almost as soon as he's out, while Baekhyun is held against the wall, a hand to his mouth. Members of Jeon's gang, he quickly realizes, three of them out to get revenge, one restraining him while the others go after the suit. Chanyeol has kicked one to the floor, aiming a gun Baekhyun didn't know he had into the second assailant's chest. It can't last, the man behind Chanyeol is regaining his footing, retrieving his own gun from the cold concrete slabs.

Just as he holds the gun to the back of their target's head, Chanyeol scoffs before easily ducking out of range as the two shoot simultaneously, taking care of themselves for him. The moment provides enough distraction for Baekhyun to knee his captor in the groin, before taking a gun out of one of the deadman's hands and removing the final threat; the material of his shirt wispy between his finger and the cold steel of the trigger.

"See, you proved yourself wrong just then," Chanyeol yawns as Baekhyun stuffs the weapon back into the corpse's hand, walking away without even turning back once. "The best shot in town never pulls a single trigger. He makes the victim do the work for him." He unlocks the door to his Jaguar, sliding into the driver’s side and rolling down the window, regarding Baekhyun's shocked expression at last. His face is blank for a moment before he flings his gun at Baekhyun, who catches it in fumbling hands. "Get me some ammo, will you? I think I'll be out soon." Saying nothing more, he rolls up his window and speeds off, the rumble of the engine a low murmur in the quiet night.

Baekhyun follows him with his gaze until he's fully out of sight. After a moment, he finally clicks open the magazine. It's empty.

As soon as he sees the cab a few seconds later he flags it, remembering the words Chanyeol had spoken mere moments ago. "Follow that car," he urges the driver like in all those Hollywood action movies, anticipation lurking under his skin. At the next red light, Chanyeol notices the taxi in his rear view mirror, and smiles to himself slightly.

-

He has barely had time to take his shoes off and loosen his tie when the knocks start pounding on his door. He opens it nonchalantly, expecting it when Baekhyun jumps at him, moulding their lips together as he wraps his legs around the taller man's hip, erection prodding unashamedly into his pelvic bone. Chanyeol kisses back with fervour for a moment, inciting a moan when he squeezes Baekhyun's ass in his hold, before pulling away easily. "As much as I'd like to fuck that pretty little ass of yours, sweetheart," he drawls, in that blasé manner that Baekhyun finds both exceedingly arrogant and ridiculously attractive; "I've got work in the morning and you won't be so effective on the job if you can't walk. Go home."

But Baekhyun doesn't want to go home. He's still aching hard in his pants, and as Chanyeol eases him down, he can't help but notice the taller's equally obvious erection when the businessman _accidentally_ drags him down across his crotch. Catching the glint in his eye, he realizes that maybe Chanyeol doesn't really want him to leave either.

Playing along, Baekhyun bows quickly. He's about to go out the door, and Chanyeol's about to let him, when he turns back around quickly. "Hey, mind if I use the bathroom?"

Chanyeol watches him feign innocence, the corners of his lips curving up by the tiniest fraction. "Go ahead. You know where it is."

-

Leaving the door slightly ajar behind him, Baekhyun lowers the toilet lid just as he tugs down his jeans. Wrapping a hand over his erection he groans deeply, burying his head in the towel hanging off the rack next to him. In his own apartment he keeps it quiet, bites into his pillow so the conservative family next door don't hear him through the paper-thin walls; but here, in Chanyeol's lavish penthouse, he wants his business partner's affluent neighbours to know exactly what he's doing here. Rutting into one hand while the other grips the towel, he comes soon after, dirtying the chocolate brown fabric.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

He knew, as soon as the light draft of the door opening blew over his closed eyelids, that Chanyeol is here now, but his voice sends a shiver up his spine nonetheless. When he opens his eyes the man is leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and stern expression on his face.

"You ruined my towel just to take care of yourself. Not to mention lying about needing the bathroom. That was very selfish, wasn't it, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's about to shake his head and deny his accusations, just to play along of course, but now Chanyeol's moving into the room and leaning on the light marble tiles. "If your broke ass isn't going to pay for my dry cleaning at least make yourself useful for once," Chanyeol practically growls. The hair on the back of Baekhyun's neck is standing on end with every word. The taller doesn't move, just taps his foot and waits. Baekhyun scrambles to his feet, not even bothering to pull up his jeans again. The fabric bunches around his ankles where his feet are planted tentatively on the floor. He leans forward against the sink, letting the businessman see him completely bare. Fingers pressing into the squeaky clean porcelain and hard-on pushed into the edge of the basin, it's an unspoken invitation. Baekhyun doesn't even care if he doesn't prep him, he just needs this right now.

Chanyeol only tuts, unimpressed. Baekhyun breathes quickly, once, twice, before gaining the composure to turn and look at him over his shoulder. His expression reads equal parts amused and frustrated. "I meant it when I said I can't fuck you today. Jeon has more men and they're going to be out there and you're going to need to be way more vigilant than you were at the bar," Chanyeol grunts, unzipping his trousers and reaching into his boxers. "And also, I'm not really feeling too generous, today."

Understanding clicks in Baekhyun's mind as soon as he says this. They'd had this setup before, a few times, when one felt the urge to have control. It's normally Chanyeol who feels this way - you don't become the most successful arms smuggler in Korea without a possessive streak - but Baekhyun never minds. After years of crime, having the power to break someone in his pretty, dainty hands, he enjoys being on the weak end sometimes. Though Chanyeol says he isn't giving anything, Baekhyun's getting so much.

The shorter turns before dropping to his knees unceremoniously, pulling the other's thick cock out of the confines of the fabric, breathing on it slightly and running the tip between his thumb and forefinger. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol staring down at him, and the intensity has him shaking with excitement. Unsatisfied with the angle, Baekhyun pulls at the boxers, bringing them down to his knees while Chanyeol doesn't move. He takes the taller's unrestrained dick in his hands, one roaming over his balls while the other thumbs carefully at the head, expertly as if he's done this a hundred times, and maybe he has. His breath fans lightly over the hard-on in front of him, while Chanyeol looks at his Rolex.

"I don't have all day, sweetheart."

Baekhyun looks up then and he's met with a look of apathy more than anything, mixed with a tinge of annoyance, perhaps. But when he stares deeper into those eyes as his lips part around the head of his cock, he sees the low burn of a challenge in Chanyeol's eyes, and that's enough to keep him warm for the night.

He takes a deep breath through his nose and begins to work, tongue pressing hard against the ridges of Chanyeol's dick as he bobs his head, moving further with each descend, the salt of the businessman's precum playing on his tastebuds. He's got a hand on the taller's toned thigh, keeping his balance while the other rubs incessantly over the area which he can't quite fit in his mouth.

"You would think with the amount of dick you've sucked you'd be able to deepthroat properly, but you can't even do that, can you?" Chanyeol smiles slightly but it's filled with pity, and Baekhyun feels himself straining in his pants. "Just with me you've done this so much. And knowing how much of a cockslut you are, babe, I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few hundred others. And yet?"

Baekhyun moans, sucking in a breath as he forces himself further, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. It hurts like hell, but he can't let it show, even going so far as to suppress the choking wails that try to escape. Under his touch, he feels Chanyeol's legs quiver just slightly when he takes him all the way in, and he holds back the urge to grin to himself. In this game they're playing, even the tiniest hint of weakness on Chanyeol's side is considered a victory for Baekhyun. Nose against the man's neatly trimmed pubic hair and throat constricting around his cock, Baekhyun feels like a winner.

A slight pressure surprises him when Chanyeol sits his hand on his head. He looks up at this, and Chanyeol's biting his lip as he hollows his cheeks on his dick. When their eyes meet, Baekhyun knows he's made a mistake, but for some reason, he can't bring himself to regret it. "Keep your eyes to yourself and do your fucking job," the taller says, gripping Baekhyun's hair harshly now and pulling him onto his cock mercilessly. "You think you're real smart, don't you? Think you mean anything to me." He fucks into Baekhyun's mouth and the shorter has to grip onto his thighs to stop himself being rocked back by the force. "You don't. I could have anyone I wanted, but I took pity on you because you're desperate. You're so fucking easy. You should be thanking me for this, Byun Baekhyun." The shorter nods, but is only rewarded with another sharp thrust, Chanyeol's dick sliding roughly past his lips. "You can't even kill people properly now. What sort of hitman are you? I might as well just loan you off as a pretty fuck to the leaders of those gangs, since that seems to be the only thing you're good for. Would you like that, sweetheart?"

His throat hurts, but his cock strains so hard against the bare flesh of his abdomen, untouched and almost forgotten, that he can't find the urge to stop this. All he'd have to do is show a horizontal thumbs up to have this be over, to take away the pain grazing against the back of his throat and the words bruising his ego, but he doesn't. Instead his tongue lies flat in his mouth, just the tip curling to feel Chanyeol, wet and heavy in his mouth.

Chanyeol stills, and the change is jarring. "Answer me, Baek."

The shorter shakes his head and tries desperately to try and replicate the friction on his own, licking up each side of his shaft, but the taller doesn't seem satisfied with his reply. He pulls him completely off his dick without warning, ignoring the whines Baekhyun makes like a bitch in heat.

"Answer me, Baek. Would you like that?" He pushes the ball of his foot against Baekhyun's crotch, his black cotton socks scratching against the other's most sensitive skin. His covered toe rubs lazy circles against his dick before upping the pressure, pushing down harshly. He watches Baekhyun's expression throughout this, his fluttering eyelashes, his panting for air, the way his mouth falls open naturally; and feels a rare sense of envy at Baekhyun's lack of reply, an uncalled for anger twisting his features just slightly. He pushes harder, Baekhyun's face morphing into one of pain, and asks again. "Would you like the whole circuit to see you like this Baek? The whole city? Did you let Jeon fuck you like this before you offed him? Answer me, Baekhyun."

"No," the shorter breaths out, tears falling freely from his eyes. "Only you, Chanyeol, only you," he speaks quickly in an effort to alleviate the pain. It lessens, but doesn't let up completely. He knows Chanyeol wants more, he always does. "Only you can see me like this, Chanyeol. Only you can fuck me," he half-sobs, burying his head in Chanyeol's pelvis in a show of shame. He finally feels the pressure lifted off his groin and almost comes just from the relief.

Chanyeol's staring at him, quietly. It's unnerving how the businessman doesn't even blink when he looks at him. Baekhyun feels every second of scrutiny until Chanyeol's cupping his chin and bringing his attention back to his dick, smearing precum obscenely across his face before pushing back into his mouth. He's close, Baekhyun can sense it in the way his thrusts are shallower and faster, and he prepares himself for the salty taste that's soon to follow.

The minute feeling of Chanyeol's dick twitching against the roof of his mouth has him groaning around the man's shaft, and he knows by the hard set of the taller's glare that he's on edge. What he doesn't expect is Chanyeol pulling out seconds before he comes, blowing his load mostly on Baekhyun's face. Unashamedly, Baekhyun opens his mouth to catch his release in a display he'd usually find mortifying, but currently can't bring himself to care about. Chanyeol isn't particularly aiming for his mouth, and drops of cum land on his collar, his cheeks. When it stops Baekhyun gulps, his eyes still closed expectantly, and when he realizes it's over he brazenly pushes the cum near his lips into his mouth, staring up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. This should be humiliating, and it is, he realizes, but nothing gets him off more than the slight look of approval on Chanyeol's face when he swallows.

"You look prettiest like this," the taller says, and that's all it takes for Baekhyun to let himself go.

-

 The radio station the taxi driver has picked is ridiculously upbeat for this time in the morning, Baekhyun thinks. Despite this, it takes all his effort not to fall asleep against the window, head leaning on the cold glass. He's noticed the driver giving him looks in his rear view mirror but he doesn't fuss too much. It's not like he'll hesitate to kick his ass if he tries anything anyway.

He thinks to what Chanyeol said before he left just 20 minutes earlier. He aims to travel a lot more soon, as his place in the market grows. He's planning on expanding his reach to SEA countries and Japan, and he's got a meeting with his associates in Beijing today.

All Baekhyun can wonder is if the man cares at all for his counterparts in those foreign countries. For some reason, despite their relationship being purely physical, he feels a sense of commitment to him. Completely misplaced, maybe, but it's been enough for Baekhyun to mentally sign off at least sexual exclusivity to Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. But the same couldn't necessarily be said about his work partner. It would be a mistake to think he's unique in the rising entrepreneur's life, but he doesn't want to give up hope either. At least for now, he's pretty sure he's the only person Chanyeol's getting intimate with.

He's determined to keep it that way.


End file.
